


A Little Spontaneous Chaos To Get Into The Holiday Mood

by Opal_Lakes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is a useless ghost, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dave is a useless homosexual, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Vanya Hargreeves, Holidays, If you see any of this as incest I will come to your house and pee in your cereal, M/M, Secret Santa, Sibling Bonding, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Spontaneous tree decoration with your family both dead and alive, sometimes it just be like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Lakes/pseuds/Opal_Lakes
Summary: When Vanya came back to the Academy she hadn't expected to find the dining table missing and a very large, very real tree in its place with boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations thrown about.But then she found Klaus thriving among the mess and everything just kind of made sense.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	A Little Spontaneous Chaos To Get Into The Holiday Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’m like super dyslexic and I use google translate to spell check things, but even then things can slip through the cracks, so sorry if there are any blaring mistakes, things happen >.>
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

When Vanya arrived at the Academy, the last thing she expected was to find a ridiculously tall pine tree in the middle of the living room, with boxes of tangles fairy lights and colourful baubles and tinsel piled around the tree. Klaus was in the middle of the mess, which didn’t surprise her at the least, yanking at a large tangled mess of lights in his lap with little success.

Ben and Dave were lounging on the couches to the side, some Christmas movie was playing on the TV which looked so out of place among the antique furniture and priceless treasures. Ben’s full attention was on the screen, but Dave seemed content with watching Klaus over the couch with a goofy smile on his face and was the first to noticed Vanya as she stepped inside.

He sat up in his seat with a grin “Hi Vanya!”

“Huh?” Klaus startled, spinning around to see where Dave was looking and gasped “Oh Vanya, perfect timing! I need help with these lights!”

Vanya dumped her violin and bag carefully at her feet before making her way over to Klaus, awkwardly sidestepping through the decorations that littered the floor. She crouched down at Klaus’ side, looking down at the mess in his hands and wondered how the _hell_ he had knotted them so badly.

She took the mess and pulled it into her own lap with a sigh “What are you doing?”

“I have a feeling you’re talking about _this_ -” He pointed up at the towering tree next to them, the smell of dirt and pine so strong in her nose “rather than the lights.”

“How did you figure that one out?” Vanya mused.

“Well _some people_ severely lack any kind of Christmas spirit or joy, so I took it upon myself to make up for everyone’s lack of effort.”

Dave chuckled, leaning over the edge of the couch to look down at the pair with a laugh “You should have seen Luther’s face the truck dropped it off at the front door.”

“He was pissed!” Klaus howled, hands clapping together as the two shared a chuckle “But they wouldn’t take it back so he had no choice but to bring it inside!”

Vanya finally manage to find the end of the fairy lights and began to slow process of untangling the mess of wires “How did you manage to get a tree this _big_?”

“You can get anything on the internet” Klaus mused.

“And _how_ did you get the money?”

“Oh that was easy” Klaus waved her off with a flick of his hand “I just ask Pogo for some of my inheritance for Christmas shopping!”

Vanya shot him a questionable look, eyebrow raised and all “No offence but…how did you convince him to get you money?”

“Oh, it was a hard no the first time I asked, so I got Dave to come with me and promise he’d keep me out of trouble.”

Dave huffed a sigh loudly through his nose, a deep frown on his face “I wish they would trust you more.”

Klaus turned to Dave, reaching out to squish a finger against Dave’s lips with a loud _shush_ and the frown on Dave’s face was quickly wiped away with a snort of laughter.

“Can’t blame them for _that_ , I did steal a lot of valuables back in my day.”

“ _Still_ ” Dave weakly pushed Klaus’ hand away “You’ve been sober almost 9 months now.”

Klaus shrugged casually “I’m pretty sure they all think I’ve relapsed at some point.”

“If it makes you feel any better” Vanya interrupted, feeling uncomfortable and out of place “I knew you’ve been sober this whole time, and I’m proud of you.”

There was a heavy silence that followed, Klaus staring at her with a tense, unreadable expression. She glanced over towards Dave, who was looking over at Klaus with a sad smile, to find Ben looking over her way. They made eye contact and Ben offered her a thumbs up and a wide smile.

“Oh, _Vanya_ ” Klaus suddenly spoke up, sniffing wetly “You’re going to make me cry.”

She turned back to him with a smile and handed him back the lights “Here, you want any help decorating it?”

Klaus lit up, a beaming smile taking over his face as he gasped “Yes!”

He scrambled to his feet before helping Vanya up, excitedly chatting about all the decorations he had bought and his plans for the tree. He wanted something big and _flashy_ and Vanya didn’t expect anything else from her brother. He handed the end of the fairy lights and began to do laps around the tree, twisting the lights between its branches while Vanya watched, stifling her laughter as he ran around in circles. He didn’t take long before he had to stop, only managing to reach halfway up the tree on the tips of his toes but unable to get any further no matter how much he jumped.

“Want me to get a chair?” Vanya offered, but Klaus shook his head quickly.

“No, no, I’ve been practising for this! Just let me…” He turned to glare down at the remaining lights in his arms. It took a moment before anything happened, the lights weakly trembling in his hands before slowly lifting up into the air, hovering uneasily in front of Klaus as he turned and beamed at her “Ta-da!”

“Oh!” Vanya gasped, dropping the end of the lights in shock “That’s incredible!”

Klaus blushed, excitedly bouncing on the balls on his feet as he pushed the lights higher up into the air and began to work it’s way around the tree, picking up where Klaus left off “Ben and Dave’s been helping me practice.”

“I can tell!” She praised, watching the lights slowly circle around the tree, climbing higher and higher until it reached the very top, wrapping securely around it’s highest branch “You’ve been working hard lately.”

Klaus’ arms dropped to his side like heavyweights, breathing out an exaggerated sigh “Ben’s be nagging me _constantly_.”

“ _Helping_ ” Ben corrected loudly, sitting up to shot a glare at Klaus that he waved off.

“Sure, sure” He bent down and grabbed the nearest box, filled to the brim with colourful decorations “Time to get to work!”

Vanya grabbed herself a handful of baubles and cutesy decorations and started to hang them on the branches as Klaus got to work at the top of the tree, levitating long strings of tinsel and fairy lights to wrap them around the top. The decorations and tinsel and lights were bright and colourful and certainly didn’t stick to a particular colour scheme, but Vanya could only guess that Klaus hadn’t cared about that when he picked them all out.

Vanya picked up a cheap little bell and shook it gently in her hands, letting out a tinny little _ding_ “You know, a _normal_ sized _fake_ tree probably would have worked out better.”

“I suppose” Klaus hummed thoughtfully “But where’s the fun in that?”

“It’s going to be a pain to clean” Ben spoke up helpfully, and Klaus rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“I’m the one _decorating_ it! Why would I be the one to clean it up too? How is that fair?”

Dave let out a snort from behind and reached over the edge of the couch to poke his finger into Klaus’ back gently to grab his attention “I’ll help you clean up love.”

Klaus sighed “ _Fine._ ”

“And if I’m free I’ll help you too” Vanya spoke up “The Theatre is presenting _Les Mis_ until mid-January, but I’m sure I can find the time between the shows and my powers to help you deal with this mess.”

“Oh aren’t you a _star_ ” Klaus practically gushed “ _This_ is why you’re my favourite.”

“ _Wow.”_

“Dave” Vanya suddenly cut in with a sweet tone “Would you like to help with the tree?”

“Oh no thanks” Dave was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck “I’ve never had to seriously decorate a tree before, I would hate to mess up all your hard work.”

“Have you _seen_ what Klaus is doing?”

Klaus had somehow knotted a handful of tinsel and had given up trying to fix it, shoving the ball of shiny plastic between the branches and decided it looked good enough. He had stuck a round little Santa decoration into the ball before turning his attention elsewhere. It didn’t look great, even Vanya could admit that, but Klaus simply ignored their snickering and continued to decorate the tree.

“I like it, it’s better than what I could do at least” Dave chuckled “It’s very…Klaus.”

“That’s a fun way of saying a disaster.”

“Ben! Stop bullying me!” Klaus all but whined before scooping down low and tossing a tiny little bauble at Ben’s head. It missed him by a good few feet and landed somewhere across the room, bouncing loudly as it rolled away.

Vanya stepped back from the tree, half of it covered with the more traditional decorations all spaced out evenly, looking classy and something you would see on display in a store. The other half was a mess of colours and tangled wires and ornaments shoved into random places between its branches. The top wasn’t much better, with the last few branches completely covered in the ends of the fairy lights, tiny figures of reindeer and snowflakes shoved into the flashing mess

“Honestly I kind of like it” Vanya hummed.

“What’s not to love?” Klaus cheered, glancing up at the tree with her and beaming in pride “It’s perfect!”

“It’s beautiful” Dave let out a breathy laugh and Klaus bent down to give him a peck on the cheek.

“No PDA in the communal spaces!” Ben called out and Klaus shoved his middle finger up at Ben before going in to give Dave another kiss with a love _Mha!_ Just to spite him.

“What do you think Ben?”

Ben looked over at Vanya before turning to stare at the tree, lips pursed as he silently peered up at the chaotic mess before his eyes.

“It’s very…us, I guess” He shrugged “It suits us.”

They shared a smile, standing in the middle of disregarded decorations and pine leaves at their feet as cheery Christmas tunes played from the TV as some cheesy old movie played. Vanya looked over to Klaus, who was fussing around the bottom few branches, trying to get a handful of ornaments to look absolutely perfect as Dave tried to reassure him that it all looked beautiful.

“Can’t wait for the others see this” Ben glazed up at the colourful mess.

“They _love_ it” Was Klaus’ easy answered, wagging his finger at Ben dismissively “And while we wait for them to _finally_ show their faces and see all our hard work, you should some Christmas movies with us!”

“I wouldn’t call _Carol_ a Christmas movie” Ben interjected.

Klaus scoffed “If _Die Hard_ can be considered a Christmas movie than _Carol_ can too!”

“It’s a movie about Lesbians first and Christmas second.”

“But it takes place _during_ Christmas then it’s a Christmas movie! Now move your legs so Vanya can sit down you couch hog.”

Ben grumbled but did as he was told and pulled his legs up to his chest, making enough space for Vanya to squeeze in by his side. Vanya held up her hand, ready to make some excuse of being busy but Klaus hurried past her and threw himself onto Dave’s lap. He buried himself into Dave’s arms, quick to get comfortable with a pleased sigh.

“Take a seat _liebe schwester_!” Klaus called her over and flicked his wrist out, stretching her arm towards Ben. The remote came towards him seconds later, tremble through the air sluggishly and into his hands and was quick to mess around with the TV, changing over the channel “Maybe if we’re lucky mom’s finished those gingerbread cookies she promised and we can eat them all for dinner afterwards.”

She glanced over at Ben, who looked over at her with a lazy smile. He shrugged and gestured towards the spot next to him, patting the cushion “Join your fun siblings.”

Vanya hesitated, looking at the scene before her, then at Ben’s kind smile and Klaus’ hopeful look as he poked his head over Dave’s shoulder. She caved instantly, walking over to sit next to Ben as the movie began to play. The scene opened with two characters chatting, and Vanya found herself relaxing into the hard couch.

She supposed she could spare an hour or two to spend some time with her family, wedged between her undead brother’s feet and the hard armrest of Reginald’s antique furniture. Klaus letting out little bits of commentary in Dave’s ear but didn’t bother to keep his voice down, the two snickering away without shame.

She settled back into her seat with a sigh, leaning against Ben’s legs as the movie played on, the lights of the Christmas tree flickering in the corner of her eyes.

She really did love her brothers, even if they were the living embodiment of unbridled chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holiday!!
> 
> I'm gonna be honest this was a toughie to write, I had a mega writers blocks and have been super busy with work (ah gotta love retail UvU) and I wrote this about 5 times before finally settling on this idea which was 100% based on my and my own sister decorating our Christmas tree while our mum watched a Christmas movie about bad moms? She eventually left and my sister put on Carol and basically it was a fun time and seemed somewhat fitting to the mess that are Klaus’ adventures.
> 
> I wasn't going to post this til Christmas or boxing day cause I was sick today heck to that I just powered through it and finished spell checking so hell ye!
> 
> I really hope you all have a good time this holiday and hope that the last week of 2019 treats you well!
> 
> Please comment if you liked it! I really do appreciate it ♥


End file.
